SGT frog: the return of son goku prologe
by adventuremaker16
Summary: goku is back and he brought Pan and giru along on the ride. this time they are with the hinatas and aki is in love with him. will it work out. will giru eat the bobby pins. will natsumi have them back.PROLOUGE.R&R,please.


sgt frog: The Return of Son Goku. Prologue to the invasion of earth/pekopon. GT episode: until we meet again. (The final Dragon Ball GT episode)

Chapter 1: Goku and Aki presents: A dream date.

(Opening theme song, ribbit march.)

It has been 3100 years after Goku defeated Omega Shenron, the evil shadow dragon. With the help of Goku's friend, Vegeta, they fused tougher using the fusion dance, to make Gogeta (Super Saiyan level 4). With a big bang kamehame ha, he was vaporized. The eternal dragon of the dragon balls, Shenron, granted Goku 2 final wishes. The first is to revive all of the people that died during the Baby battle, Super Android 17 fight and the shadow dragons' fight. And for Goku and pan to be immortal until 3100 years later when he finds his/her true love. Then Goku left with shenron, before he did that, shenron vowed that in 3100 years from now, the dragon balls will re activate and be useable for future generations to come. Bulma remembered the first time that she meets him and the dragon ball story began that day. Shenron then said in his usual deep voice "Goodbye, friends and family of Goku and Pan. You will never see them again but they will live on in your hearts for all time." When no one was looking Giru, the walking dragon ball radar robot, Went with Goku before he took of to wherever he was with shenron. When Goku, Pan, shenron and giru was leaving earth's atmosphere, all 3 Goku, pan and giru saw a girl curled up sleeping with short, gray hair with a purple and yellow hat and outfit. She had a yellow-gold stick that had an asteroid and a moon on either ends. Goku then said "whoever she is, she is strong; I want to fight her one day for fun." Then the pure saiyan, 1/4th saiyan, robot and dragon disappeared.

goten, the son of Goku saw that he left pieces of his clothes behind. Gotenwas confused, then she heard "there Goku's clothes." he looked around and saw vegeta. "He is training with the dragon. Take good care of them for me, ok goten. Goodbye Goku." Then he took off to the skies to who knows wherever he and videl, Pan's parents, started to cry about never seeing pan and goku again. 100 years later, Goten, now an old man was watching the tiencaieichei kids' edition because his grandson, Goku Jr was in the finals against Vegeta Jr., Vegeta's distant grandson. They both went super saiyan and started fighting. While fighting pan saw a glimpse of Goku and Pan than disappeared. "goten you old loser". he said to him self "you must be seeing things again." Goku and Pan than leaves with his power pole and flying nimbus and says "until we meet again guys".

Planet Earth, year: 2009, Tokyo, Japan.

We now set our sights for the future. We see the Hinata residence, a family of 3. The mother's name is Aki Hinata. The siblings are named Fuyuki Hinata, a 12 year old boy with hair almost like his mother, very dark hair. With his 13 year old sister, Natsumi Hinata. She is good with athletic abilities and she has pink hair usually tied up into 2 ponytails on the sides. Little did they know that 5 frog like aliens called the keronians, the lord of terror, Angoumois, a walking dragon radar and legendary saiyan warriors are going to appear in a little while and a whole new story is about to begin, starting with Goku, Pan and Giru.

One Saturday afternoon, around 1:00, Aki was waiting for an online date with "saiyanprotector4". Natsumi was listening on the radio, and Fuyuki was playing animal crossing on the GameCube. (They don't have a Nintendo wii.) Then suddenly the door bell rang and when Aki answered it, she saw Goku with his clothing from Dragon Ball Z on him, his power pole with his 4 star dragon ball, and she saw pan, in her clothing from GT with her bandana and a backpack with giru inside. Aki said "Excuse me, are you saiyanprotector4?" Goku then said "that's my Zoosk profile name, call me Goku please, and this is my grand daughter, Pan, and are you mangamaster5, or do I have the wrong address?" Aki said next "yes, magnamaster5 is my Zoosk profile name. My name is Aki Hinata. Please, come in." Goku then said "ok, Aki, may I please sit down on the couch so we can talk before I pay for our dinner and movie, what ever you want to do tonight." pan then thought in her mind "i sence a weak power level here in this house thats not human." Aki giggled and partly blushed, then said "sure, Goku, by the way, you look just like your profile picture on ." he then said "thanks, I like to tell the truth and ask politely, especially to women of any kind, including ones that I never met before." Aki quickly blushed, then all 4 of them heard a "Mom, Natsumi stole my magazine about accent objects, featuring the legendary Dragon Balls." "You have kids, Aki? And did he say the legendary Dragon balls?" Goku said confusingly. "Yes, one boy named Fuyuki and one girl named Natsumi. I hope you don't mind that they come with us tonight, do you, Goku?" said Aki. Goku then said "nope, not at all, and can I show you something that's in my pouch?" pan then saw a frog like shadow and started to only here a "kero,kero, kero, kero." she was confused.

He opened up the pouch with the dragon ball and showed her the dragon ball and said "Aki, this is what I have left of my guardian, Grandpa Gohan. It's the 4 star dragon ball, the legend is true about 7 magical balls with the power to release the eternal dragon, Shenron to grant 2 wishes like fame, power, wealth and resurrection of the dead, good as new." She smiled and said "I can use something like that in our new magna coming up soon, thanks, Goku for the idea, Natsumi, Fuyuki, come here, were all about to go out for the night with my date." Both kids went down stairs, greeted him and fuyuki looked at his 4 star dragon ball and said "wow, Goku, I did not know that you had a dragon ball, I found one a month ago, but it has 5 stars in it." Goku said "so that's why my dragon ball was glowing, because you guys have on of the 7 dragon balls."

Then all of them heard a "GIRU, GIRU, dragon ball detected, dragon ball found, GIRU, GIRU." Pan then said "this is my robot friend, Giru, he only eats metal, he is a dragon ball radar and he likes to dance." Then Giru popped out and did a little dance. Both Aki and Fuyuki were happy and Natsumi was shocked to see a robot dance and Aki said "WOW, a real robot, Goku and Pan, You can stay here as long as you like and you can move in tonight and live here." Goku was shocked and said "ok, after my old house burned down and I need a place to stay for a couple of nights, pulse I'm single and not taken."

They took off on the date. It was the best date of Aki's life and Goku got them all ice cream after the time in town, saw momoka, who is in love with fuyuki and he doesn't know that she loves him (YET.) and momoka and Pan are now best friends. Goku told the Hinata's about his life and where he was from, planet Vegeta; home of the saiyans, until Frieza destroyed it thus brought them close to extinction. Aki said that she loves him and Goku is now Fuyuki and Natsumi's father-figure. Goku called his flying nimbus and found out that all 3 of them were pure of heart, thus they can ride the nimbus cloud, and they all went home. Giru watched over the house while they were gone, and giru saw Sgt. Keroro and giru said while saluting "I will not tell of your mission to the family, Sir, GIRU, GIRU." Keroro then said "once I take over this house next week, I will concur pekopon for I am… SGT. KERORO OF THE KERONIAN ARMY."

(New friends and a new couple, Goku x Aki, what will happen soon, stay tune and find out on the next prologue chapter of : The Return of Son Goku. Ending credits, yeha break care break. Please read and review, please. The couples in this story are Goku x Aki, Fuyuki x momoka, Natsumi x Giroro and Kouiki x Dororo/Zeroro)


End file.
